


La Clase Cuatro

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Second Year Kuroyaku, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Yaku llega tarde a su primer día de clases de segundo año de preparatoria. Cuando cree que eso ya es más que suficiente de mala suerte, apenas pone un pie dentro de la clase cuatro, descubre que él y Kuroo ahora son compañeros de clase. La perspectiva de verlo todos los días, ahora no solamente en los entrenamientos del equipo, es bastante aterradora.Bien dicen que lo que comienza mal, termina peor.(O tal vez no)





	La Clase Cuatro

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un montón de prompts pendientes pero cuando el concepto de "kuroyaku en su segundo año" me golpeó en la cabeza no pude detenerme hasta terminarlo. No tiene ningún spoilers y es muy en la onda de "slice of life" en donde parece que no va pasando nada pero a la vez kuroyaku acaban enamorados. Como siempre agradezco a mi amada nylie por el beteo, se lo merece todo por aguantarme todos los prompts que me van saliendo de la nada y que tengo que escribir a pesar de todos los otros que tengo llenándose de polvo en algún cuaderno.

Clase Cuatro.

Morisuke repite esa frase como un mantra mientras apresura sus pasos y maldice su suerte porque llegó con dos minutos de retraso hasta la parada de autobús. Dos minutos fueron más que suficientes para que tuviese que esperar el siguiente y, en consecuencia, llegar tarde a la escuela.

A su primer día de clases. Si esto determinará su destino durante el resto de su año escolar, es mejor que vaya preparándose para que su suerte vaya en caída libre.

Se siente un poco iluso al alegrarse por algo tan simple como cruzar la verja de la preparatoria, entrando al patio de entrada y casi precipitándose en las escaleras principales. Cuando alcanza por fin la puerta de entrada siente un inmenso alivio, a pesar que sabe bien que todavía no llega a la verdadera meta.

Mientras camina por los pasillos, buscando casi con desesperación el camino más rápido a los salones de segundo año, nota que todavía hay grupos de estudiantes mirando los tablones de anuncios. Ninguno muestra el menor remordimiento o muestra señales de preocupación, lo que le da esperanza a Morisuke de no ser el último estudiante en llegar a tiempo a clase.

Apresura el paso y sube las escaleras de dos en dos, aferrando su mochila lo mejor que puede. Tiene miedo que sus cosas acaben en el suelo y eso le haga perder aún más tiempo.

Cuando por fin llega a su nuevo salón, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se inclina un instante, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas y se toma unos cuantos segundos para normalizar su respiración antes de entrar. También se limpia el exceso de sudor con el antebrazo, pues quiere disimular lo mejor que puede que lleva corriendo desde que se bajó del autobús.

Morisuke se incorpora por fin, espalda recta y barbilla en alto, dispuesto a poner la mejor cara para su primer día de clases. Unos minutos tarde y aquella maratón para llegar hasta aquí no podrán arruinar el resto de su día tan fácilmente. Cuando abre la puerta nota con gran alivio que, sin bien la profesora está presente, hay un grupo de estudiantes rodeándola y nadie parece reñirlo por un par de minutos de retraso.

Se aproxima sigilosamente al primer asiento que encuentra libre y celebra su triunfo con una sonrisa. Coloca su bolso encima del pupitre por un instante para buscar sus libros y no puede evitar balancear sus pies, rozando el suelo una y otra vez, con un ritmo casi infantil mientras deja que la felicidad por llegar a tiempo se apodere de él. Ladea el rostro, pues se sentó en la fila que está junto a la ventana y contempla el patio interior de la preparatoria. La vista es maravillosa y Morisuke se siente la persona más afortunada de Tokio aquella mañana.

—Así que… llegando tarde y en el primer día de clases. ¿Es ese el ejemplo que vas a darle a nuestros futuros _kouhai_ en los entrenamientos? Qué decepción, Yaku— pero no puede continuar celebrando su buena suerte, desde que escucha esa voz a su espalda ya no puede saborear su triunfo.

Cuando Morisuke se voltea, el ceño completamente fruncido, se encuentra con esa sonrisa de superioridad que lo saca de sus casillas y lo pone de los nervios. Allí, a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de él, en el pupitre de atrás, está Kuroo.

Su compañero del club de voleibol está con el uniforme perfectamente acomodado, ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa y con un cuaderno abierto de par en par, listo para escuchar las indicaciones de la profesora. Morisuke separa los labios y no tiene idea de qué demonios se supone que deba responder a ese comentario. Lo está provocando a propósito y él tiene ganas de tirarle lo primero que tenga a mano.

—Creí que estabas en la clase tres…— masculla irritado, ladeando el rostro de nuevo hacia la ventana para no tener que ver cómo Kuroo vuelve a reírse de él. De todas formas, no está diciendo mentiras, el año pasado Kuroo y él sólo compartían los horarios de los entrenamientos y las ocasiones en que el pobre Kai se le ocurría que almorzaran juntos los tres.

Kuroo tamborilea los dedos en el respaldar de su asiento, Morisuke siente el roce y cae en su trampa, pues se ladea de nuevo hacia él. Por supuesto que está sonriendo con todos los dientes, completamente satisfecho. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de su presencia? Jamás se hubiera sentado allí. Convivir con Kuroo en las prácticas es más que suficiente, que estén en el mismo salón se parece más a una pesadilla.

—Eso fue el año pasado, ahora ya es momento de irse preparando poco a poco para la universidad. ¿No crees? No tenía idea que estarías aquí también, ahora ya sé a quién pedirle los apuntes si algún día falto a clases— lo dice con tanta naturalidad, que Morisuke suelta un respingo. Lo mira con el rostro desencajado, pero en esta ocasión la sonrisa de Kuroo es diferente, ni siquiera parece que se esté burlando de él. Es un gesto cálido y sincero que lo desarma por completo, atorándole las palabras en la garganta.

¡Lo está diciendo en serio!

Lo peor de todo, es que Morisuke no encuentra una réplica en su repertorio, porque la profesora se levanta de su escritorio y empieza a escribir algo en el tablero. No tiene más remedio que sentarse mirando al frente otra vez, todavía aturdido.

Mientras empieza a copiar del tablero, escucha a sus espaldas cómo Kuroo da toquecitos en su mesa. El sonido le impide concentrarse, pero continúa copiando por pura cabezonería, pues se niega a voltearse ni una vez más hasta que acabe la clase.

 

++

 

—Kuroo me dijo esta mañana que van al mismo salón— un par de horas después, mientras almuerzan, Morisuke todavía exuda mal humor. Pero Kai parece tan contento que no tiene corazón para decir lo primero que pasa por su cabeza.

Están comiendo en el salón de Kai, quien está en la clase número tres y parece encantado con sus compañeros. Morisuke le gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero lo cierto es que además de Kuroo apenas ha tenido tiempo de cruzar palabras con nadie en lo que va del día. Toma un trocito de tofu entre sus palillos y sigue comiendo, mientras asiente despacio a las palabras de Kai. Como su amigo le responde con una risita condescendiente, es fácil adivinar lo que está pensando.

Con toda seguridad, Kai está agradeciendo a todos los dioses no haber terminado en el mismo salón que ninguno de ellos dos. Morisuke saborea el tofu en la punta de su lengua, mientras Kai continúa hablando tranquilamente sobre su primer día de clases. Al parecer ya tiene una asignación para mañana, su profesora de matemáticas no parece estar dispuesta a darle tregua a nadie.

—Nosotros tenemos que leer no sé cuántas páginas de nuestro libro de literatura— dice al final, dándose cuenta que por instinto habla en plural. Frunce el ceño pero más vale irse acostumbrando, tiene todo un año escolar para contarse a sí mismo y a Kuroo dentro de un mismo paquete.

—Recién el jueves tenemos el primer entrenamiento, tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a los demás. ¿Crees que se unan algunos de primer año?— aunque la pregunta de Kai tiene todo el sentido del mundo, Morisuke se distrae porque desde la ventana distingue la silueta de Kuroo.

Está en el patio interior, moviéndose como si todo el sitio le perteneciera. Desde esta distancia no consigue distinguir bien su expresión, pero sólo por su postura corporal Morisuke adivina que está sonriendo. Después se fija en su acompañante, es más bajo que Kuroo pero eso no le dice nada realmente, Kuroo parece una torre de control y a veces no pierde la oportunidad para recordarle a Yaku que le saca muchos centímetros. Además de su estatura, el chico es pelinegro y desde donde está, le parece que tiene los hombros caídos y luce como si estuviese cansado. Aún así, Kuroo coloca una mano alrededor de sus hombros y éste ni siquiera se inmuta, como si se tratara de un gesto natural entre los dos.

Aunque no piensa decirlo abiertamente, consigue al menos despertar su curiosidad. No le parece que el chico asista a su salón y se pregunta si acaso será un nuevo estudiante. O tal vez, Kuroo ya está haciendo su trabajo como reclutador no oficial de Nekoma.

Se encoge de hombros y mira a Kai con una media sonrisa, mientras señala por la ventana para que su amigo también vea aquella escena.

—Pues no lo sé, pero me parece que ya Kuroo está reclutando incautos para nuestra causa— dice con una risita contenida. Cuando Kai se inclina hacia la ventana, también luce bastante interesado viendo cómo Kuroo sigue hablando con aquel muchacho desconocido.

Aunque ese idiota a veces sea desesperante, Morisuke le reconoce que al menos consigue todo lo que se propone.

 

++

 

Morisuke conoce a Kenma ese jueves, cuando el equipo entero se presenta en el gimnasio y junto a ellos llegan los nuevos aspirantes de primer año. Lo reconoce con facilidad porque además Kuroo llega casi arrastrándolo, entran los dos al último y cuando el muchacho finalmente se presenta, dice su nombre prácticamente en susurros, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Kozume Kenma.

Aunque no intercambian palabras formalmente durante el primer día de entrenamiento, Kuroo los presenta al final, cuando Morisuke está echando sus cosas en la bolsa deportiva. De cerca parece casi de su estatura y está tentado a preguntarle para qué posición juega, pero Kuroo es quien modera la conversación, comentándole que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y que jugaron juntos en la primaria. Morisuke sonríe y se inclina despacio, en un silencioso saludo.

—Será un gusto tenerte en el equipo, Kozume-kun.

—Kenma está bien— susurra él al final, hombros levemente inclinados y mirándolo como si Morisuke en realidad fuera diez años mayor. Intercambia por un instante miradas con Kuroo, quien tiene un gesto suplicante poco usual en él. Morisuke reconoce perfectamente cuando no tiene más que rendirse a las circunstancias, así que vuelve a sonreír y esta vez asiente con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Kenma. Bienvenido al equipo— está tentado a decirle que si conoce a Kuroo desde hace mucho, al menos podrá sonsacarle información para fastidiarlo, pero no le parece el mejor momento para dejar caer ese comentario.

Cuando los ve alejarse, Kuroo tiene una mano sobre el hombro de Kenma mientras lo hace avanzar y balancea su bolso deportivo en un solo hombro. Se siente completamente estúpido por prestar atención a tantos detalles, pero incluso juraría que Kuroo ni siquiera está usando su tono autosuficiente y fastidioso. Cuando le habla a Kenma, usa un tono cálido y decididamente agradable.

Mientras termina por anudar los cordones de sus zapatos, justo en la entrada del gimnasio, no deja de pensar que Kuroo parece completamente otra persona. O tal vez es simplemente que él y Kenma se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo que su relación está en otro plano existencial.

—¡Yaku! ¡Espérame y nos vamos juntos a la parada!— escucha la petición de Kai a sus espaldas y se siente doblemente estúpido al pensar en esas cosas.

Acaba de comenzar el año escolar y retomarán el ritmo de los entrenamientos muy pronto. No tiene tiempo para pensar en tonterías.

 

++

 

La segunda semana de clases es realmente pesada, en especial porque su horario compagina horas de álgebra seguidas de visitas al laboratorio de química. Lo peor de todo es que cuando tienen que emparejarse de dos en dos para identificar elementos, Kuroo lo arrastra a su lado sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Morisuke tampoco puede mandarlo a la mierda porque la profesora empieza a darles indicaciones tan rápido que lo único que puede es prestar atención para no sacarse su primer fracaso del año escolar.

—Este de aquí es magnesio…— anuncia cuando aparta la mirada del microscopio. Kuroo no parece estar prestándole mucha atención porque por la forma en que garabatea en su cuaderno, sabe que no está escribiendo composiciones químicas. Está tentado a darle un codazo pero teme que en el sobresalto Kuroo tire alguna de las cosas que están sobre la mesa. Morisuke no piensa hacerse responsable por ningún mechero o tubo de ensayo dañados, así que le da un suave toque en el hombro para llamar su atención— ¿Me estás ignorando a propósito?

Kuroo se ríe, estirando las piernas hasta que se rozan con las patas de la mesa. Morisuke odia cuando hace esos gestos de estirarse en cualquier sitio porque le recuerda que cada día que pasa, Kuroo es más alto mientras él sigue exactamente del mismo tamaño.

—Ya anoté que es magnesio, genio. Ese era el último de nuestra lista, ¿no? Por eso quería trabajar contigo, sabía que terminaríamos más rápido— asiente con tranquilidad, sin ningún ápice de condescendencia y Morisuke entreabre los labios sin saber qué decir. Kuroo ni siquiera lo está mirando a los ojos, sino que sigue concentrado en lo que sea que hace en su cuaderno.

No puede controlar su curiosidad y se acerca a él, inclinándose un poco para ver qué demonios está haciendo. Efectivamente en una hoja del cuaderno puede ver todas las anotaciones de química, los elementos con su composición química justo al lado. Pero en la otra hoja Kuroo tiene tachadas varias frases y la escritura es más descuidada y desordenada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— odia sucumbir a la curiosidad, pero las palabras salen libres de su garganta, sin que él pueda realmente evitarlo. Lo peor de todo es que Kuroo lo mira de reojo y le regala una sonrisa triunfal. Lo cual sería maravilloso si Morisuke supiera qué demonios está pasando.

—Anoche estaba viendo una película con mis padres y se me ocurrió que como equipo podríamos tener un lema— comenta con una sonrisa. Por un momento cree que le está tomando el pelo, pero Morisuke presta atención a los detalles y con gran sorpresa se da cuenta que ya conoce a Kuroo lo suficiente para saber que habla en serio.

—Nuestra bandera ya tiene un lema, por si lo habías olvidado…— susurra, ladeando el rostro mientras observa cómo la profesora se mueve al otro extremo del laboratorio, ayudando a algunos de sus compañeros que tienen más problemas que ellos para identificar los elementos químicos.

Una vez más, Kuroo se ríe, un gesto genuino que Morisuke no tiene claro de dónde proviene. Cuando él coloca una mano sobre su hombro, se estremece ante el contacto pero de nuevo es incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Tampoco es necesario porque Kuroo extiende la mano hacia él para mostrarle las anotaciones en su cuaderno.

—¿Somos como… la sangre en nuestras venas?— Morisuke alza ambas cejas y mira de nuevo a Kuroo, quien parece especialmente orgulloso de haber hecho esa frase él solo. Quiere decirle que es bastante cursi, pero reprime esa frase y en lugar de ello niega despacio, rebuscando en su repertorio mejores palabras para no herir sensibilidades— deberías escribir estas cosas en clase de literatura.

Kuroo vuelve a tomar su cuaderno y se encoge de hombros, pero la sonrisa no abandona sus labios. De verdad parece orgulloso de aquella oración, así que Morisuke procura no decir nada malo al respecto.

—En la película, había un entrenador que siempre decía el mismo lema motivador para su equipo antes de cada partido. ¡Pensé que sería genial si nosotros también tuviéramos uno! Sólo se me tiene que ocurrir cómo seguir…— dice mientras deja el cuaderno sobre la mesa y arranca con cuidado la hoja donde tiene todas aquellas anotaciones. Después, desliza el cuaderno hacia él, en la página donde están perfectamente todas las anotaciones de la clase. Morisuke no tiene ni que mirarlas para saber que están bien, pero hace un repaso rápido sólo para comprobar lo que ya sabe.

Sacarán un sobresaliente en esa actividad en clase.

—Pues cuando quieras puedes seguir con tus aficiones de poeta, no conocía esa parte de ti— masculla, arrugando los labios con una mueca incómoda. Por suerte, Kuroo no se lo toma a mal. Dobla la hoja y la coloca en el bolsillo de su bata blanca. Kuroo vuelve a extender las piernas y desde su puesto le guiña un ojo.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas, Yaku— asiente, sin moverse de posición.

Morisuke se queda con esa imagen mental hasta que es hora de almorzar y Kuroo se despide de él porque quiere almorzar con Kenma. Él le hace un gesto con la mano, pero se queda mirando la silueta de Kuroo perdiéndose junto al resto de estudiantes que salen del salón.

Evoca una vez más la postura de Kuroo, piernas extendidas, la media sonrisa en los labios y guiñando el ojo en su dirección.

Se siente muy estúpido por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta que ese necio es guapo.

Objetivamente guapo.

 

++

 

Al día siguiente, almuerzan juntos. Ni siquiera es que lo hayan planeado, pero cuando toca el receso, Kuroo simplemente arrastra su silla y la coloca en una de las esquinas del escritorio. Morisuke alza ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa pero no dice nada cuando su compañero coloca el bento sobre la mesa.

Morisuke ni siquiera se enfada porque ese día lleva vegetales salteados con curry y se siente especialmente feliz. Incluso cuando Kuroo se burla de él diciendo que su curry seguro no está lo bastante agridulce, Morisuke decide ser indulgente y no patearlo debajo de la mesa a pesar que tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—Estaba pensando si podíamos pedirle permiso al _sensei_ para quedarnos una hora más tarde practicando mañana. No se lo comenté todavía a Kai, pero supongo que puede estar de acuerdo… ¿Tú qué opinas?— Kuroo parece genuinamente interesado en su opinión, y una vez más le sorprende.

Sopesa por un instante la situación en su cabeza, mañana es viernes y le gustaría llegar temprano a casa. Pero por otro lado, quedarse una hora más tarde también implica esfuerzo extra de cara a las próximas competiciones. Está seguro que en cualquier momento, durante las próximas semanas, Nekomata-sensei les anunciará sobre algún partido de práctica. Así que termina decantándose porque es buena idea, asintiendo con un rápido gesto.

—¿Lo dices sólo por los de segundo o planeas extender la invitación?— pregunta por simple curiosidad, pero Kuroo parece tomarse su cuestionamiento muy en serio porque balancea los palillos entre sus dedos con actitud pensativa.

—Lo decía sólo por nosotros tres, aunque quizás pueda extender la invitación. Pero seguro que tendré que sobornar a Kenma para que me haga caso— suelta una risita mientras deja su bento, ahora vacío, en una esquina. Luego coloca ambos codos sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos, casi ocultando su rostro. Morisuke tiene que levantar su propio bento para darle espacio y se traga las ganas que tiene de decirle que no sea tan desconsiderado.

Pero la mención a Kenma vuelve a despertar su curiosidad. Llevan pocas prácticas, pero ya son suficientes para saber que el chico de primer año no es una persona especialmente atlética. Morisuke se siente culpable cuando lo piensa, pues él tampoco luce como un campeón olímpico. Es tan sólo que Kenma no parece tan interesado en el deporte como el resto. Incluso escuchó hablar a sus senpai en estos días sobre ello y aunque él no alzó la voz para darles la razón, tampoco lo hizo para callarlos.

—Kenma es realmente bueno. Ya sé que no lo parece, lo suyo no es la fuerza bruta, pero puede crear una estrategia para literalmente cualquier cosa…— dice con tanta convicción que Morisuke no tiene más remedio que creerlo. Sí ha visto los pases de Kenma en las prácticas y tiene que reconocer que son bastante buenos.

Pero para ser un buen armador, hace falta más que buenos pases. Eso no se lo dice a Kuroo, pues luce tan seguro de sí mismo que Morisuke no tiene ganas de llevarle la contraria esta vez.

—Si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte— masculla encogiéndose de hombros, dando el último bocado a su plato de vegetales salteados.

Está tan concentrado degustando lo que queda de su almuerzo, que casi se atora cuando siente la mano de Kuroo tocar uno de sus codos. Morisuke lo mira de reojo y nota que le está sonriendo. De nuevo ese gesto libre de toda malicia y ya no sabe si puede siquiera tragar aquel bocado.

—Créeme en esto, Yaku. Ya verás que tengo razón.

Cuando comienza la clase, Morisuke todavía siente el roce de los dedos Kuroo sobre él. No está seguro cómo es que consigue concentrarse durante el resto del día.

 

++

 

Aunque no está obligado a comprobar las palabras de Kuroo, durante los próximos días, presta más atención a Kenma durante los entrenamientos. Al principio lo único que concluye es que no es muy sociable. Parece ser de las personas que sólo hablan cuando es absolutamente necesario y tampoco luce muy interesado en encajar. Lo ve platicando de vez en cuando con los otros dos chicos de primer año, Fukunaga y Yamamoto.

Morisuke observa todo con más detenimiento del que está dispuesto a admitir, en especial cuando Nekomata-sensei le indica a Kenma que juegue como armador en un entrenamiento. Se queda callado cuando la tranquilidad de Kenma se vuelve un análisis crítico y cómo sus movimientos se transforman en pases certeros. Gracias a los pases de Kenma, Yamamoto anota cuatro puntos seguidos y Nekomata-sensei aplaude desde su asiento.

Siente la mirada de Kuroo antes que el roce sobre su hombro y Morisuke frunce el ceño, adivinando lo que está pensando su compañero. Kuroo se está riendo cuando lo mira, con esa expresión de entendido que le resulta tan irritante. Presiona despacio su hombro, inclinándose levemente hacia él. Morisuke quiere preguntarle si recuerda el concepto de espacio personal, pero no puede hacerlo porque el rostro de Kuroo se acerca al suyo, buscando su oído.

—Puedes admitir que tengo razón cuando tú quieras, no hay prisas— le dice en un tono burlón. Morisuke ni siquiera lo piensa cuando mueve la pierna y le da un torpe pisotón, pero lo bastante fuerte para que Kuroo lance un quejido de protesta.

—¡Eso duele!— exclama, arrugando el rostro y parpadeando varias veces en un gesto suplicante, como si esperara sus disculpas.

Lo único que hace Morisuke por él es entornar los ojos y lanzarle una pelota para que empiecen a practicar juntos. Kuroo sigue quejándose mientras Morisuke recibe una y otra vez con sus antebrazos, escuchando las frases de ánimos de Nekomata-sensei a sus espaldas. Son todas para Kenma.

Durante toda la práctica no deja de pensar que detesta cuando Kuroo se las da de entendido y además tiene razón.

 

++

 

La profesora de literatura les entrega una selección de cuentos, deben escoger al menos tres para presentarle un resumen y un análisis para el próximo martes. Además de eso, tienen que completar un folio con problemas para la clase de matemáticas. Sin contar el tiempo que deben dedicar para estudiar el próximo examen de biología. Morisuke no sabe de dónde sacará tiempo para todo eso sin descuidar sus entrenamientos con el equipo.

Mientras la profesora continúa hablando sobre alguno de los autores de la selección que tiene en sus manos, Morisuke aprovecha para echarles una ojeada. Los examina con curiosidad, la mayoría son autores que llevan estudiando desde el año pasado. Observa el índice con detenimiento y balancea el lápiz entre sus manos, dispuesto a remarcar el título de los tres cuentos que leerá en el fin de semana.

En algún momento del fin de semana. Quizás el sábado, después del entrenamiento.

—Creo que deberíamos leer el de Nakajima…— a sus espaldas, escucha la voz de Kuroo, suena tan despreocupada como siempre.

Antes que Morisuke pueda girarse hacia él, siente el roce de los pies de Kuroo rozando sus talones. Frunce el ceño, incapaz de contener su enfado. Por supuesto que cada vez que Kuroo estira esas piernas, alcanza los límites de su silla. Parece como si le encantara romper su espacio personal, incluso cuando están sentados y en teoría separados por un pupitre cada uno.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— masculla, ladeándose hacia él. Kuroo está estirado por completo en su asiento, con su selección de cuentos entre las manos. Está señalando el libro de Nakajima Atsushi, cuya ilustración de la portada es un tigre que está sentado en el borde una montaña y parece que está tranquilamente contemplando la luna llena.

—Que deberíamos leer éste— anuncia sonriendo con todos los dientes, visiblemente emocionado con su idea. Morisuke no entiende bien por qué parece tan emocionado hasta que Kuroo agrega, sin borrar su sonrisa— tiene un tigre en la portada, ¿no crees que tiene un componente poético?

Kuroo lo dice con un tono tan infantil, sonriéndole como si se tratara de una gran hazaña, que Morisuke no puede reprimir el cosquilleo que nace en la boca de su estómago. Comienza apretando sus labios, pero la risa brota de su garganta, burbujea en la punta de su lengua y tiene que llevarse la selección de cuentos al rostro para ahogar su carcajada e impedir que la profesora le llame la atención.

Sus hombros tiemblan, la risa es incontenible y sólo espera tener fuerza de voluntad para disimularlo lo suficiente para no llamar más la atención. Quiere decirle a ese Kuroo que es un pobre idiota con un sentido del humor sin mucho sentido, pero lo único que consigue es seguir riendo.

Cuando por fin se controla, ladea el rostro para mirar a Kuroo. Todavía se ríe a medias, mientras lo enfrenta otra vez. Éste sigue sonriendo, esta vez con ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa y el cuerpo más inclinado hacia él.

—Y yo pensando que no sabías cómo reírte en serio, Yakkun.

Morisuke se paraliza un instante, la frase de Kuroo resonando en sus oídos. Porque no es sólo el tono que usa, sino también aquel mote que parece tan ajeno en sus labios. Frunce el ceño, mirándolo de hito en hito.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?— pregunta, todavía con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de disimular su sorpresa.

Antes de responderle, Kuroo hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano, como restándole importancia a su frase de un plumazo.

—¿Es que acaso te molesta? ¿A estas alturas? Eso es para el año pasado, ahora ya somos amigos… ¿o no?— lo peor de todo es que Kuroo le responde con otra pregunta y Morisuke queda en las mismas. Se muerde el labio inferior, pues sabe que está acorralado. No puede negar que Kuroo tiene toda la razón, a pesar que todavía no consiguen ponerse de acuerdo fácilmente, sin lugar a dudas su relación ha mejorado notablemente en comparación al año pasado.

Pero no es sólo eso, sino que ahora se están viendo todos los días en el salón de clases. Ya reconoce con facilidad los tonos de voz de Kuroo, se da cuenta por un simple gesto si está hablando en serio o si sólo se trata de una broma y también es capaz de ver más allá de esa máscara de sarcasmo que Kuroo suele llevar encima para el resto.

Sí son amigos, sólo que ahora verlo tan claro y gracias a aquella simple frase, lo deja sin palabras.

Y también sin aliento, porque la sonrisa de Kuroo cada día más le parece más hipnótica.

 

++

 

La semana siguiente no deja de llover. Sabe que algo tan monótono como la lluvia no debería distraerlo de sus clases, pero es difícil prestar atención a la clase cuando está sentado junto a la ventana. Las gotas no dejan de hacer eco cayendo contra el vidrio y él se gira de tanto en tanto, como si quisiera comprobar que la ventana sigue intacta. Por tres días seguidos, Kuroo almuerza en el salón junto a él, pegando sus sillas más de la cuenta y atormentándolo silenciosamente con su cercanía.

El jueves llueve de manera intermitente, la mañana lo bastante nublada para que en las primeras horas de la tarde la lluvia se precipite sobre Nerima una vez más. Morisuke lo lamenta profundamente, pues el único día que no tienen prácticas con el equipo de voleibol y es un valioso tiempo libre que hoy se ve frustrado gracias al maldito clima. La situación parece empeorar cuando, al final de la última clase, escucha a Kuroo mascullar con irritación a sus espaldas.

Morisuke ladea el cuerpo hacia él y sólo por su expresión se da cuenta que está especialmente molesto.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunta, con innegable curiosidad.

—No tengo paraguas, estoy seguro que debí dejarlo olvidado en casa de Kenma cuando fui a visitarlo ayer— cuando escucha sus palabras, recuerda que Kenma se ausentó también ayer a clase, al parecer sigue con gripe. Observa a Kuroo cerrar su mochila con resignación y vuelve a mirar la lluvia desde la ventana.

Allá afuera no hay una tormenta, pero indudablemente Kuroo se mojará si intenta llegar hasta la parada de autobús. Morisuke frunce el ceño mientras toma una determinación, mostrándole a Kuroo su paraguas, sosteniéndolo con una sola mano en medio de ambos.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso— comenta con voz quebrada, repentinamente presa de los nervios. Cuenta los segundos mientras la expresión de Kuroo cambia de irritación a sorpresa y nuevamente recupera su sonrisa habitual. Sus labios dibujan un gesto de agradecimiento y antes que Morisuke pueda decir nada, éste se pone en pie y le hace una reverencia.

—Después de usted, Yaku-paisen…— se inclina con tanta parsimonia, evidentemente metiéndose con él, que los últimos estudiantes que siguen en clase se giran hacia ellos. Morisuke no sabe si morirse de vergüenza o incluso agradecer que sólo sean unos cuantos los que todavía están en el salón.

Se pone en pie tan rápido que casi deja caer el paraguas, su mochila e incluso él mismo, porque siente que le fallan las rodillas.

—¡No seas tan ridículo! ¡Mejor sígueme!— exclama mientras se incorpora lo mejor que puede, el paraguas colgando en su mano derecha, siguiendo de largo hacia la puerta. Inspira hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque tiene el presentimiento que todo es inútil.

¿Cómo es posible controlar los latidos de su propio corazón?

—Que conste que sólo estoy siendo agradecido…— replica Kuroo, con voz burlona mientras camina tranquilamente a su lado.

Es ridículo cómo siente que le tiemblan las rodillas mientras se encaminan a la salida del colegio. Morisuke abre su paraguas con algo de torpeza cuando están frente a la puerta. Es de color rojo y lo bastante grande para dos personas. Se lo pidió a su madre cuando ella se compró uno nuevo porque el que tenía él por aquel entonces estaba a punto de pasar a mejor vida.

Cuando eleva el paraguas triunfalmente se da cuenta que, una vez más, su estatura le está jugando una mala pasada. Kuroo está frente a él, unos cuantos centímetros más alto que el tope de su paraguas y por la sonrisa que le dedica, es obvio lo que está pensando. Morisuke arruga la nariz, sintiéndose derrotado por las circunstancias.

—Si me permites…— Kuroo no dice nada más que aquella frase, inclinándose hasta tomar el mango del paraguas. Su mano se posa sobre su puño cerrado y Morisuke se estremece ante aquel tacto tan sorpresivo y cálido. Desliza sus dedos entre las manos de Kuroo, cediéndole el control de paraguas y colocándose a su lado para caminar hacia la salida.

Morisuke agradece a sus botas de lluvia mientras caminan sobre charcos de agua. Hay uno que parece demasiado grande para su gusto y Kuroo lo sostiene del hombro, moviéndolo hacia su izquierda para evitar que tropiece. Susurra algo sobre no dejar que se moje, pero él ya no lo está escuchando realmente.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando su paraguas y la presencia de Kuroo son como un tenue arrullo que nubla sus sentidos.

Cuando llegan a la parada de autobús, con Kuroo contándole algo gracioso que le sucedió al gato de su vecina, Morisuke tiene claras dos cosas.

Una, Kuroo realmente es guapo.

Dos, está total y completamente perdido.

 

++

 

La semana siguiente tienen examen de biología, Morisuke se siente estresado y quizás se queja demasiado con Kuroo entre clases, porque es él quien le propone quedarse en la biblioteca estudiando, antes que comiencen los entrenamientos con el equipo. Aunque la parte razonable de su cabeza le recuerda que debería poner distancia entre él y Kuroo, Morisuke es práctico y si tiene que escoger con quién estudiar, Kuroo es una muy buena opción.

Así que pasan horas muertas en la biblioteca, rodeados de sus apuntes de biología y libros de texto. El suyo está intacto, pero no puede evitar notar que el de Kuroo está doblado en las esquinas y parece bastante descuidado. No puede evitar doblar las esquinas con su dedo índice, pronunciando la sonrisa y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kuroo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?— éste alza ambas cejas y Morisuke pronuncia la sonrisa. Sigue siendo igual de divertido meterse con él, como si fuera el primer día. Es maravilloso provocarlo de la misma manera que Kuroo provoca a la mitad de la población estudiantil.

—Creí que cuidabas mejor tus libros…

—¡Y los cuido!— replica de mala gana, encogiéndose un poco en su asiento, como recordando que están en una biblioteca y pueden echarlos en cualquier momento si hacen demasiado escándalo— pero hace unas semanas vino de visita mi tía con sus hijos. Mis primos son un poco intensos y empezaron a rebuscar entre mis cosas para encontrar algo con qué jugar. Algunos de mis libros fueron un daño colateral, todavía lo estoy lamentando.

Morisuke se ríe por lo bajo cuando se imagina a Kuroo luchando con dos niños pequeños, intentando prevenir una tragedia. Lo más divertido de todo es que Kuroo lo mira con reproche. Por un momento piensa en disculparse, pero después continúa leyendo sus apuntes de biología.

Siente la mirada de Kuroo sobre él mientras sigue la silenciosa sesión de estudio. El cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago no le permite olvidar que están los dos solos, sentados uno al lado del otro. Escucha el sonido de su respiración demasiado agitada, rogando para sus adentros que Kuroo no lo haya notado.

La alarma de Kuroo les dice que es hora de terminar el estudio y enfocarse de nuevo en el deporte. Morisuke echa de nuevo sus pertenencias dentro de la mochila y toma entre sus manos el libro que pidió prestado de la biblioteca. A pesar que la copia es vieja, está forrada y bien cuidada. El único problema que tiene es que ahora el banquito que utilizó para alcanzar el libro en ese entonces está fuera de vista.

—Déjame a mí…— antes que pueda protestar, Kuroo toma el libro entre sus manos y se acerca hasta el estante. Con un solo movimiento de su brazo, el libro está de nuevo en su lugar. Todo sucede tan rápido que Morisuke ni siquiera tiene tiempo para maldecir su baja estatura.

Cuando quiere volver por sus cosas, nota que no puede realmente alejarse de la estantería porque Kuroo sigue frente a él. De hecho, está atrapado entre Kuroo y una pared de libros a su espalda. Es justo en ese momento que Morisuke se siente en verdad diminuto. Más consciente que nunca de la cantidad de centímetros que le saca Kuroo. No puede evitar sentirse intimidado por su presencia.

Es sólo un instante, sus miradas se encuentran y Morisuke siente un escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo. En especial porque Kuroo se inclina hacia él y le aterra darse cuenta que sabe exactamente qué está pasando. Siente el corazón a la altura de su garganta pero cuando separa sus labios no puede decir ni una sola palabra porque Kuroo se lo impide.

El beso de Kuroo se lo impide.

Morisuke se estremece, pero cierra los ojos, danzando por unos segundos al mismo ritmo que Kuroo.

 

++

 

Los labios de Kuroo son suaves, su tacto es tan cálido que Morisuke se entrega por completo a sus caricias. Es como lanzarse al vacío, con todo su cuerpo arropado por un torbellino de emociones. Los dedos de Kuroo acarician su cabello y una sensación placentera invade cada centímetro de su piel. Es parecido a cuando el balón cae del otro lado de la red para darles la victoria, sólo que mucho mejor. Porque en la cancha la victoria es compartida, y ahora los labios de Kuroo son sólo para él.

Morisuke saborea aquel triunfo individual hasta que le falta el aliento y tiene que separarse de Kuroo. Inspira hondo, sintiendo el aire en sus pulmones y la sangre recorriendo sus venas. Es ridículo, pero no recuerda haberse sentido tan vivo hasta este momento.

Se imagina que debe estar sonrojado como un niño, pero esta vez no le importa porque ve su propio sonrojo reflejado también en las mejillas de Kuroo. Le sonríe sin miramientos, balanceando sus piernas lo mejor que puede mientras las manos de Kuroo siguen firmes en su cintura.

—Mejor nos vamos…— susurra en voz baja, separándose de él, al menos lo suficiente para que Morisuke se resienta. Aprieta los labios y cuando vuelve a mirar a Kuroo, éste sigue sonriendo de la misma manera que antes— no podemos llegar tarde a la práctica, Yakkun. Hay que ser buenos senpai para los de primero.

Entre las decenas de cosas que detesta, la primera en la lista es tener que darle la razón a Kuroo. Odia cuando está siendo razonable y es Morisuke quien tiene que aceptar a regañadientes sus palabras.

Así que responde con un gruñido de aparente asentimiento y se aleja para buscar su mochila. Lo hace en silencio y con toda la rapidez que puede, el cuerpo todavía temblándole y sus labios cosquilleando por el recuerdo de aquel beso. Eso acaba distrayéndolo porque al cabo de unos minutos, Kuroo le toma del brazo.

Allí está frente a él, con el uniforme perfectamente colocado y su sonrisa del millón de yenes. Tira de él para hacerlo avanzar lo más rápido que puede hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Morisuke no tiene más remedio que dejarse llevar, ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a hablar de qué acaba de pasar.

Morisuke le sigue el paso a Kuroo, quien baja las escaleras de dos en dos, sus pasos en dirección al gimnasio. Él camina en silencio a su lado, pensando todavía en besos y caricias, incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Lo único que escucha es su propio corazón, agitándose en su pecho y pidiéndole que tome la iniciativa. Que le pregunte a Kuroo qué se supone que va a pasar ahora entre los dos.

Pero ninguno de los dos dice palabra al respecto, el único recordatorio que tiene de lo sucedido es el rastro de rubor en las mejillas de Kuroo, que distingue todavía cuando ambos llegan a las puertas del gimnasio.

 

++

 

Al día siguiente, siguen sin hablar sobre el beso. Pero Kuroo sigue sentándose detrás de él, riéndose por lo bajo cuando alguna asignación le parece absurda y, a veces, pidiéndole sus apuntes para corroborar que tiene todo escrito correctamente.

Morisuke busca su mirada, pero no encuentra ninguna señal, ni una sola abertura que le permita volver sobre el tema. Así pasan los días, los entrenamientos y las tareas escolares. Morisuke no tiene claro qué está esperando cada vez que Kuroo se le queda mirando en silencio, pero es como si tuviese la lengua atorada porque no consigue que las palabras salgan de su garganta.

En algún momento considera sincerarse con Kai, preguntarle si acaso tiene que golpear a Kuroo o simplemente ignorarlo. Casi lo hace dos veces, al final de los entrenamientos, pero luego se retracta.

Su madre siempre le dice que es muy terco, la recuerda cuando Kuroo se despide de él dándole un rápido toque en el hombro. Agita el brazo a lo lejos cuando ya está en la puerta junto a Kenma, ambos dispuestos a irse a su casa. Escucha la voz de su madre, casi riéndose de él, y concluye que tiene que resolver este asunto solo.

El único problema que tiene es que no puede pensar claramente cuando sigue el recuerdo de los labios de Kuroo sobre los suyos.

Por instinto roza sus labios, evocando la memoria de aquella tarde en la biblioteca. Al menos le consuela pensar que le fue bien en aquel examen. Si además tuviese que culpar a Kuroo por un fracaso en su promedio, seguro que ya lo habría arrinconado en alguna esquina para mandarlo de verdad al demonio.

—¿Nos vamos, Yaku?

La pregunta de Kai resuena en su cabeza y Morisuke le sonríe lo mejor que puede, mientras balancea su bolso deportivo en su hombro izquierdo.

—Vamos, quiero volver a casa porque el hambre me está matando— miente abiertamente, porque no es apetito lo que siente en la boca de su estómago. En realidad lo que se asienta allí es su ansiedad ante la perspectiva de enfrentar a Kuroo.

 

++

 

Tiene  oportunidad dos días después, cuando Kuroo se queda junto a él para almorzar juntos una vez más. Morisuke lamenta que justo ese día tenga una vez más curry picante en su bento porque, por más apetitoso que se vea, es incapaz de disfrutarlo a plenitud.

—¿Sabes qué estaba pensando?— pero por supuesto que cuando por fin se decide a hablar, Kuroo toma la iniciativa. Está sentado a sus anchas, como él acostumbra, con sus piernas extendidas y casi como si el asiento no fuera suficiente para contenerlo. Morisuke no entiende cómo es que eso para él es una posición cómoda para comer, pero se abstiene de decir algo— que para el examen de historia que tenemos la próxima semana también podemos hacer la movida de quedarnos estudiando en la biblioteca antes de los entrenamientos. ¿Qué te parece?

Casi se queda sin aliento al escucharlo. Incluso agradece que en ese momento no esté probando bocado porque quizás se habría atragantado. Parpadea un instante, mirando a Kuroo como si estuviera esperando que éste dijera algo más.

Morisuke separa los labios pero no pronuncia palabra. ¿Acaso Kuroo está insinuando lo que cree que está insinuando?

—¿Estudiar?— repite dudoso, mientras Kuroo pronuncia la sonrisa. Ese gesto tan radiante y genuino que a Morisuke le hace flaquear las rodillas cada vez que lo ve.

Se reacomoda en su asiento para continuar, de repente demasiado consciente de sí mismo y prácticamente incómodo en su propio cuerpo. Deja su bento por un momento, alejándolo del borde de la mesa y vuelve a mirar a Kuroo. Éste no parece preocupado en lo absoluto, como si estuviese en control de la situación.

—¿Te refieres a estudiar tan bien como la vez anterior?— se atreve a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño porque no sabe si está siendo lo bastante directo. Pero su pregunta parece ir en dirección correcta porque Kuroo se ríe, a tal punto que sus compañeros, que están sentados cerca almorzando, los voltean a ver un instante. Morisuke se hunde un poco más en su asiento como si eso fuera suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer. El sonrojo en sus mejillas a estas alturas es demasiado evidente.

—La vez anterior no nos fue tan mal— acepta Kuroo, deslizando una mano sobre la mesa, rozando despacio sus dedos. Morisuke se queda estático, conteniendo la respiración, casi rogando que nadie les siga prestando atención a estas alturas.

Aprieta mucho los labios y desvía la vista hacia la ventana, buscando una fortaleza que ya no tiene. Pero su madre tiene razón y él es terco por naturaleza, y sigue determinado a llegar hasta el meollo del asunto.

—Pensé que te estabas burlando de mí o algo así— confiesa de pronto, llevándose una mano al rostro y rascándose con insistencia la nariz, presa absoluta de los nervios— quiero decir, eso pensé esa vez en la biblioteca.

El silencio a continuación es tan arrollador que Morisuke siente el impulso de levantarse corriendo de allí. Pero se contiene, no tiene ni la más mínima idea cómo consigue mantenerse tan estoico. Lo único que consigue mantener su dignidad es precisamente no mirar a Kuroo a los ojos.

—No es por nada, pero pensé que ya me conocías mejor que eso— la réplica de Kuroo ni siquiera parece un reclamo, eso le sorprende tanto que Morisuke no puede evitar girarse hacia él. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, nota que Kuroo le está sonriendo abiertamente. Tiene ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa y le está mirando como si Morisuke fuese la única cosa que valiera la pena contemplar en aquel sobrio salón de clases. Se siente mareado de sólo mantenerle aquella mirada— aunque supongo que yo también tengo algo de culpa, sólo estaba tanteando el terreno.

Esa última frase resuena en sus oídos, pero Morisuke todavía siente que está flotando, casi víctima de una experiencia onírica. Quiere decirle que se detenga, pero la sonrisa de Kuroo es tan hipnótica que se siente acorralado, incapaz de escapar de su presencia.

—¿Tanteando…?

—Ensayo y error. Si de verdad ibas a mandarme a la mierda o no— Kuroo le interrumpe, pero no deja de sonreír en ningún momento. Morisuke no tiene más remedio que corresponder el gesto, soltando una risita enclenque y nerviosa— supongo que podemos debatir eso en la próxima sesión de estudio.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas, Morisuke sigue riendo mientras asiente para darle la razón.

 

++

 

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando están en la biblioteca, Kuroo lo aprisiona contra una de las estanterías. Morisuke quiere apartarlo y decirle que cualquiera puede verlos, pero es difícil deshacerse de las manos de Kuroo sobre su cintura. Lo peor de todo, es que los labios de Kuroo se rozan contra su oreja izquierda y en lugar de pedirle que se aparte, lo único que consigue es reírse.

—¡Nos pueden ver!— dice por fin, cuando consigue zafarse de él. Kuroo sigue riéndose como si en lugar de la biblioteca se encontraran en la tranquilidad de su habitación. Morisuke se sonroja ante el pensamiento de Kuroo y él solos en una habitación.

—No te preocupes, esta es la esquina de los libros de cálculo y física, no todos toman clases avanzadas— Kuroo eleva su dedo índice, adoptando una actitud de entendido. Pero resulta difícil tomárselo en serio cuando sigue sonriendo con todos los dientes— la ignorancia de la gente será nuestra salvación, Yakkun.

Morisuke quiere poner los ojos en blanco y rogarle que deje de ser tan idiota. Pero en lugar de eso se ríe de nuevo, negando con la cabeza y abriéndose espacio entre Kuroo y las estanterías para regresar a su mesa de trabajo. Besarse está bien, muy bien, pero también le gustaría fingir que están estudiando aunque sea para sacar una nota decente en su examen.

—Se supone que estamos estudiando…

—Creí que querías que te demostrara que no estaba jugando contigo…— Kuroo sigue a sus espaldas y con un rápido movimiento coloca una mano sobre su cintura, para impedirle avanzar. Morisuke está seguro que en esta ocasión le faltará fuerza de voluntad pero para su suerte, o desgracia, Kuroo se inclina para darle un rápido beso en el hombro. Luego Morisuke siente disminuir la presión y Kuroo le toma del brazo, conduciéndolo silenciosamente hacia la mesa que reservaron para ellos.

Se siente un poco expuesto cuando un grupito de niñas que están sentadas un par de mesas a su derecha les echan un vistazo cargado de curiosidad cuando ellos toman asiento. Kuroo sigue sonriendo de esa manera tan cómplice y Morisuke es incapaz de contener el rubor en sus mejillas.

No puede evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si Kai llegara en este preciso instante a la biblioteca. Está seguro que ninguno de los dos podría negar absolutamente nada.

—¿Vamos a estudiar o prefieres volver?— la sugerencia tan maliciosa de Kuroo le vale un pisotón a toda regla y mientras éste se queja por lo bajo, Morisuke abre de par en par su libro de texto.

Aprieta mucho los labios, mientras repasa sus apuntes con fingido interés. Hace su mejor esfuerzo por contener una carcajada y cree conseguirlo, pero aguarda a que Kuroo contraataque. Su dinámica no es más que una carrera de resistencia, piensa Morisuke, mientras resalta un texto con color verde fosforescente. Le fastidia porque su resaltador amarillo lo tiene Kuroo desde el jueves pasado y ahora su texto de historia está marcado con dos colores y luce espantoso.

—La próxima vez que te quejes en clase, diré que te importan más los estudios que yo…— dice Kuroo al cabo de un rato, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido. Morisuke chasquea la lengua mientras niega lentamente, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas siguen traicionándolo, delatando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Tú no me das a dar un diploma por haber culminado la secundaria, Kuroo. Detesto decírtelo, pero hay prioridades en esta vida— se encoge de hombros, con fingido desdén adornando sus palabras. Sabe que a estas alturas su dignidad está perdida y que Kuroo no creerá nada de lo que diga.

Lo que no se está esperando es la mano de Kuroo sobre su pierna. Siente el roce de los dedos de Kuroo sobre la tela de su pantalón y el resaltador se escapa de su mano, cayendo sobre la mesa. Es sólo un toque, los movimientos de Kuroo casi infantiles en el borde de su pierna, pero no puede evitar que una corriente eléctrica recorra todo su cuerpo.

Kuroo le sonríe con una inocencia que cualquier persona ajena le creería al pie de la letra. Morisuke es consciente que está probando sus límites de la peor manera posible. Tiene ganas de tirarle el libro en la cara y salir corriendo, pero se mantiene estoico en su lugar, sólo con sus mejillas delatando la verdadera situación en que se encuentra.

—Maldigo el día en que nos inscribimos al mismo salón…— dice después, la voz temblándole y el recuerdo de la mano de Kuroo sobre su pierna, elevándose sobre él como una sombra placentera.

Por supuesto que Kuroo se ríe, tomándose sus palabras como un reconocimiento de su triunfo.

—La clase cuatro es lo mejor que te pasó este año, no sé por qué quieres engañarte— y zanja aquella inútil discusión con un guiño.

Morisuke detesta cuando Kuroo tiene razón.

 

++

 

Cuando la profesora de literatura pide ayuda para confeccionar un mural sobre el período Heian, Kuroo se muestra más entusiasmado que de costumbre y los ofrece a ambos como voluntarios para el proyecto. Morisuke quiere decirle que eso sólo les restará valiosos minutos de su tiempo, pero Kuroo insiste en que unos cuantos puntos extras nunca le vienen mal a nadie. Así que él acepta a regañadientes cuando al final de la semana arrastra hacia el pasillo todos los materiales que necesitan para completar el mural. Espera que al menos le pongan máxima calificación y todo esto haya valido algo la pena.

Kuroo camina un par de pasos detrás suyo con el resto de las cosas y, cuando llegan a su destino, lo primero que hace es colocar un banquito que tiene dos escalones frente a él. Morisuke alza las cejas, pero ni siquiera tiene que preguntar porque la sonrisa de Kuroo lo dice todo.

—¿Trajiste esto para humillarme?— pregunta arrugando la nariz, mientras Kuroo deja caer parte de las cosas en el suelo. Flexiona las rodillas a su lado, empezando a ordenar los útiles escolares y papeles de distintos colores que están por el suelo. Para colmo, le regala un guiño que carga tan poca inocencia que Morisuke está una vez más cuestionando todas sus decisiones de vida que lo llevaron a este momento en particular.

Está seguro que sólo faltan segundos para que Kuroo se eche a reír abiertamente de él.

—Pensé que te encantaría tenerme a tus pies…— dice antes de morderse el labio inferior, todavía arrodillado frente a Morisuke.

Se siente completamente derrotado cuando por fin sube ambos escalones y le pide a Kuroo la grapadora para colocar las esquineras de papel en su sitio. Son rojas, muy parecido al tono de Nekoma, entre ambos lo escogieron cuando estaban imprimiendo todo aquella mañana. Morisuke balancea sus pies lo mejor que puede para no verse en la necesidad de mover el banquito hacia la derecha o izquierda y cierra los labios porque tampoco quiere caer en la tentación de pedirle ayuda a Kuroo. Quiere ese último retazo de dignidad consigo, o al menos es lo que pretende.

—Kuroo, ¿por qué no haces algo útil y te fijas si está quedando todo centrado?— masculla, conteniendo la irritación. Sólo es su manera de pedirle que se aleje de allí por un instante, pues su cercanía tan silenciosa y su mirada tan penetrante empiezan a ponerlo verdaderamente nervioso.

Lo peor de todo es que Kuroo le hace caso y ahora lo tiene a sus espaldas, casi puede sentir su respiración y Morisuke tiene ganas de gritarle que si no se aleja será incapaz de contemplar el mural adecuadamente. Pero no alcanza a decir nada porque siente las manos de Kuroo sobre sus hombros y una corriente eléctrica recorre todo su cuerpo.

Detesta comprobar que sí es como en las películas cursis, eso de las mariposas revoloteando en tu estómago.

Es molesto e irritante, pero a la vez muy placentero.

—Está perfecto— le dice con voz casi infantil. Lo siente alejarse y su cercanía le resultaba tan placentera instantes antes que Morisuke tiene que reprimir un puchero lo mejor que puede.

Morisuke inspira hondo, aceptando las palabras de Kuroo como ciertas y dispuesto a bajar ambos escalones para recoger las cosas lo más rápido posible. Quiere llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento pues no quiere que Nekomata-sensei les llame la atención. Sin embargo, nunca se materializan sus intenciones porque siente las manos de Kuroo sobre su cintura y cómo su cuerpo se eleva sin que él pueda hacer algo por evitarlo.

Teme que ambos pierdan el equilibrio, pero eso nunca sucede, lo que sí trastabilla y cae es el banquito que segundos antes usaba para alcanzar los extremos del mural. Sus pies siguen unos centímetros por encima del suelo y Kuroo está riéndose contra su cuello. Morisuke está paralizado porque teme que al zafarse suceda un accidente. Sólo alcanza a mover sus piernas insistentemente, pero lo único que consigue es que Kuroo lo sostenga más firme por la cintura.

—¡Kuroo! ¡Ya bájame! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Pero de nuevo la única respuesta que obtiene es una risotada, Kuroo da vueltas y Morisuke sólo percibe el mural como una mancha borrosa. Cierra los ojos y esta vez sí le da unos cuantos golpecitos a los brazos de Kuroo. Quizás no caigan al piso, pero ese idiota conseguirá que acaben vomitando los dos.

—¡Kuroo!— exclama una última vez, hasta que por fin Kuroo deja que afirme los pies sobre el suelo. Todo su cuerpo está aletargado, así que se sostiene de él con toda la fuerza que aún le queda. Tira de su camisa insistentemente, pero le tiemblan las rodillas y es incapaz de incorporarse como se debe.

Siente comezón en la garganta y se odia un poco a sí mismo cuando lo único que puede hacer es reírse. Las manos de Kuroo siguen aferradas a su cintura y Morisuke descansa la frente en su pecho por unos segundos, los suficientes para recuperar su equilibrio y localizar un poco la dignidad perdida.

—No me digas nada, sé que te gustó— comenta Kuroo al final, con un deje de soberbia que le resulta insoportable. Morisuke frunce la nariz y por instinto le rehúye la mirada, pero la risa de Kuroo le persigue de todas formas— si hace que me odies menos, no pude resistir la tentación. Era eso o apretar tu trasero, Yakkun.

El sonrojo es automático y también el manotazo que le pega a Kuroo en el costado.

 

++

 

Morisuke se resiente la muñeca en uno de los entrenamientos y al día siguiente Kuroo no permite que cargue siquiera su mochila de la escuela. Se cansa de repetirle que está exagerando, pero Kuroo no lo escucha e incluso le aparta la silla para que pueda sentarse cómodamente en clase. No está seguro si sentirse halagado o abrumado con tanta atención, pero decide dejar a Kuroo ser, pues tampoco tiene la energía para estar discutiendo con él cada cinco minutos.

Por suerte, la muñeca que le molesta es la izquierda, así que puede escribir si ningún tipo de problema. La tiene vendada y además, esta mañana antes de alistarse, le pidió a su padre que le ayudara a untarse ungüento para dolores musculares. Como buen chico previsor, Morisuke siempre tiene un tarro extra para cualquier emergencia pues no será la última ocasión en que alguno de sus músculos quede resentido luego de un entrenamiento. Ya conoce su propio cuerpo y está seguro en un par de días estará como nuevo, pero le prometió a Kuroo y Kai que si seguía molestándole iría al médico con sus padres.

De hecho, a Kuroo tuvo que prometérselo dos veces, una cuando estaban con todo el equipo y luego cuando estuvieron a solas. Le arranco la segunda promesa con besos en el cuello, la forma más rápida que tuvo Kuroo para ganar esa discusión.

—¿No necesitas que te preste alguno de mis apuntes?— le pregunta Kuroo al final del día, sabe que lo está diciendo con la mejor intención pero en este momento su propuesta le suena tan empalagosa que Morisuke pone los ojos en blanco.

Sigue sentado en su pupitre y lo observa con el ceño fruncido, mientras niega enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—Es sólo la muñeca, no me estoy muriendo, Kuroo— pero por más enfático y firme que suene, Kuroo pasa totalmente de sus palabras. Antes que pueda negarse ni mucho menos protestar, éste toma su bolso escolar y lo echa sus espaldas. Morisuke al menos tiene que admitir que se ve bastante gracioso, sepultado bajo tantos bolsos cuando la mitad ni siquiera son suyos. Quiere decirle que al menos le permita llevar su bolso deportivo, pero Kuroo le abre paso hasta que ambos llegan hacia la puerta— ¿Al menos vas a permitirme entrenar hoy? Ni Nekomata-sensei se puso tan fastidioso…

—¡Luego dirás que no me preocupo por ti!— exclama Kuroo, pero realmente no parece ofendido por sus palabras. Morisuke hace un esfuerzo por seguir su ritmo y extiende su mano en buen estado hacia una de sus mochilas. Espera por lo menos alcanzar el bolso deportivo para quitarle tanta carga a Kuroo de encima pero éste se gira hacia él, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

—¡Kuroo! Por favor deja que te ayude, no quiero sentirme un inútil. ¡De verdad que voy a estar bien!— le reclama, cortándole el paso para que al menos escuche sus palabras. Lo que parece en principio una buena idea, al final se vuelve en su contra, lo nota en la sonrisa maliciosa de Kuroo y la forma en que se inclina hacia él.

Ya conoce perfectamente bien esa sensación de estar acorralado, estos últimos días juntos parecen haberle ayudado a Kuroo a perfeccionar la técnica perfecta para intimidarlo. Reprime la tentación de pisarlo sin miramientos porque teme que, con todo lo que lleva encima, Kuroo se precipite al suelo y luego sea él quien necesite cuidados especiales.

—Me gusta oírte hablar así, tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre cómo conseguir que te sientas mucho mejor más rápido— lo peor es que Kuroo lo dice totalmente en serio. Morisuke se estremece, todo su pecho agitándose mientras sopesa todas las posibilidades que se encuentran detrás de las palabras de Kuroo.

Intercambian miradas en silencio, Morisuke conteniendo su respiración ante la sonrisa de Kuroo que amenaza con arrasar con todo a su paso. Su cuerpo se mueve por instinto, se equilibra en la punta de sus pies, empinándose para alcanzar a Kuroo lo más rápido que puede.

—¿Van a venir al entrenamiento o siguen con lo de literatura?— pero ningún beso se materializa porque la voz de Kai lo saca absolutamente de balance. Morisuke tropieza y lo único que evita su caída es Kuroo tomándolo con fuerza del brazo. Cuando encara a su compañero, éste parece estarlos mirando de manera demasiado suspicaz. O tal vez no y sólo lo está imaginando todo.

Quizás sólo se trata del incómodo silencio entre los tres, o de que Kuroo sigue sosteniéndolo con fuerza del brazo. Morisuke hace un esfuerzo por librarse de él con la mejor tranquilidad que le es posible en ese momento, demasiado presa de sus propios nervios como para aparentar normalidad.

—Kai, ¿por qué eres así? ¿Ni siquiera vas a opinar sobre nuestra obra de arte?— Morisuke agradece infinitamente a Kuroo que él sí sea capaz de actuar como si nada. El comentario le sale tan natural que incluso Kai se ríe, mientras fija la vista en el mural perfectamente terminado.

—Admito que no sabía que tenían esos dotes de decoración…— dice con una sonrisa, mientras les hace un gesto para que lo sigan. Los nervios de Morisuke se disipan con ese gesto tan simple e incluso se alegra cuando Kuroo le da un golpecito en el hombro para hacerlo avanzar. Eso sí, no quiere oír hablar nada de ayudarlo con las mochilas, sigue diciéndole que tiene que reposar lo más posible y que lo máximo que debería hacer en el entrenamiento de hoy es examinar algunas jugadas en lugar de hacer esfuerzo físico.

Morisuke no reniega por esta vez, solamente porque le sigue atormentando un poco el recuerdo de Kai encontrándolos minutos antes, a punto de darse un beso.

 

++

 

Sigue pensando en aquel incidente un par de días después, en su sesión de estudio en la biblioteca. Esta vez Kuroo está bastante concentrado resolviendo unas operaciones de física y es Morisuke quien se toma ese momento de silencio para observarlo con detenimiento. Luce tan serio mientras usa su calculadora y repasa el problema que está escrito en su cuaderno. No sólo luce encantadoramente guapo así de concentrado, sino que Morisuke distingue su expresión ceñuda y se da cuenta cuánto han cambiado las cosas entre los dos. No sólo por los besos, que son una adición excelente a los momentos que pasan juntos, pero también se refiere a esto.

A los silencios, a la cómoda y mutua compañía. A los gestos de Kuroo que cada día que pasa son más fáciles de distinguir para él. Que ahora es capaz de leer entre líneas y puede distinguir cuando Kuroo está metiéndose con él o cuando habla totalmente en serio. Ahora reconoce sin problemas sus distintos tonos de voz, de cuando fanfarronea para llamar la atención o cuando habla entre susurros contra su oído.

Morisuke aprieta los labios, el recuerdo de los besos de Kuroo sobrevuela sobre él. Inspira hondo, deslizando su mano sobre la mesa hasta rozar el brazo de Kuroo, llamando su atención.

—Kuroo…— por un instante cree que tiene todo listo en su cabeza, el discurso que lleva dibujando desde dos noches antes, removiéndose entre las sábanas y la soledad de su habitación. Pero ahora que lo tiene frente a él, tan cerca, todas las frases se borran y es incapaz de hilvanar alguna frase coherente— es que… he estado pensando.

Al menos consigue decir algo concreto, pero nada bastante específico para que Kuroo entienda de qué va esta conversación. Morisuke carraspea, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera ganar renovada confianza. Junta sus pies, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado por momentos, pero sabe que ya no puede echarse para atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— quizás su ansiedad es demasiado obvia, porque Kuroo une sus manos. Es un tacto cálido que consigue hacerlo sentir mejor por un instante. Sus ojos le miran con curiosidad, totalmente atentos en él y animándole a continuar. No está muy seguro si esa táctica funcione, porque Morisuke está más concentrado en las facciones de su cara que en lo que se supone que quiere decir.

Como si supiera que tiene que enfocarlo de alguna forma, Kuroo roza sus pies. Le da un toque a los suyos debajo de la mesa y eso lo obliga a recordar por qué comenzó esta conversación en primer lugar. Se ríe de su propia torpeza, pero nunca quita la vista de Kuroo.

—Es que… en estos días, Kai casi estuvo…— se siente ridículo, en especial porque no quisiera darle más importancia de la necesaria a este asunto. Carraspea de nuevo y esta vez quien se está riendo es Kuroo, seguro debe lucir como un completo incompetente— bueno, no tengo que decírtelo, tú viste que por poco nos vio juntos. Y he estado pensando… que realmente no le hemos dicho nada a nadie sobre… esto.

Cuando por fin termina, se da cuenta que no era tan difícil como pensó minutos antes. Sin embargo, la expresión de Kuroo es muy seria, se atrevería a decir que es casi severa. Parece meditarlo detenidamente, incluso tamborilea con sus dedos sobre la mesa con la mano que tiene libre. La otra permanece entrelazando sus dedos y ese gesto tan simple le recuerda que en realidad, no se están escondiendo.

Simplemente tienen una especie de acuerdo tácito de mantener estos encuentros sólo entre los dos. Aquella aparición imprevista de Kai, hizo que Morisuke se replanteara un poco las cosas. Si es buena idea dejar que las cosas sigan su curso o decirle de frente a sus amigos que están saliendo.

O que al menos, les gusta quedarse a solas para darse besos. Muchos besos. Todavía no han tenido una cita formal, pero está seguro que los besos de Kuroo serán igual de buenos aquí en la biblioteca que en un parque.

—¿Te gustaría que se los dijéramos?— aunque parece una pregunta normal, Morisuke deduce por el tono que se trata más bien de una pregunta retórica, Kuroo parece estar bastante claro que la respuesta y por eso continúa como si se trata de una sola frase— porque en realidad a mí me gusta cómo estamos por ahora. Me gusta tenerte sólo para mí, no me importaría si lo alargáramos un tiempo más.

Sus manos siguen juntas, Morisuke se distrae con el tacto cálido de Kuroo y se da cuenta que sus palabras tienen mucho sentido. Estos momentos a solas, cuando no le deben ninguna explicación a nadie, son completamente maravillosos. Permanecer discretos por unas semanas más no les hará daño.

—Sí… la verdad es que pensándolo así, supongo que tienes razón…— asiente despacio, sin perder la sonrisa, sintiéndose repentinamente más liviano. Casi que no puede creer que hace tan sólo un par de minutos atrás, se le atoraban las palabras en su garganta.

Ahora en la risa de Kuroo, lo ve todo tan simple. Quiere disculparse por haber sido tan torpe, pero Kuroo se adelanta y besa rápido el dorso de su mano. Morisuke está seguro que al menos los estudiantes que están un par de mesas a su izquierda se dieron cuenta. Pero en este momento no le importa, porque está demasiado ocupado, perdido en la mirada de Kuroo.

—Entonces es un trato. Éste seguirá siendo un secreto de la clase cuatro— añade Kuroo con un tono infantil que en cualquier otro momento le habría sacado de quicio. Pero ahora le resulta tan perfecto que tiene que soltarse de su agarre para llevarse ambos manos a la boca y evitar el escándalo que acabará por echarlos a ambos de la biblioteca.

La mano de Kuroo se posa sobre su rodilla, deslizando su silla un poco más cerca de él. Morisuke se muerde el labio inferior, el rubor completamente apoderado de sus mejillas.

—Te daría un beso, pero mejor concentrarse en esos problemas de física— asiente despacio, mientras arrastra el libro un poco hacia él, con las partes más importantes del problema resaltadas, una vez más, con color verde. El resaltador amarillo sigue cómodamente entre las cosas de Kuroo, esta mañana lo vio usarlo durante la clase de historia.

—¿Es esa una amenaza?— Kuroo apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, ahogando el espacio personal entre los dos. Morisuke le da un empujoncito en el hombro, alejándolo un poco de él. Niega despacio, mientras se fija a su alrededor, pero de nuevo no parece que nadie les esté prestando atención. Se siente infinitamente feliz, allí tan cerca de Kuroo y aspirando su aroma, deleitándose con su sola presencia.

—¿Amenaza? No. Digamos que es un secreto, más o menos.

Morisuke ahoga su risa contra el libro de física y Kuroo disimula la carcajada escondiendo el rostro en su hombro, evitando así que los echen de la biblioteca.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un nuevo sacrificio para que Furudate y los dioses del voleibol nos traigan la S04 muy pronto. Ehem. Como siempre gracias por leer y todo comentario sobre mi querida y apreciada ship (que cada vez se vuelve más popular ! ! !) es totalmente bienvenido.


End file.
